


See you Later

by Itio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sadstuck, poem format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what you have until it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you Later

I had him. He was right there, in my hands, my arms. His breath weak against mine. His lips soft against mine. His everything lifeless against me in seconds.  
  
Time. I have time. I have all the time in the world, the universe. Not here. Not now. There is no going back. There is no fixing this. What’s done is done. No one can mend a wound this big. No one can change a fixed point. Not even me, the Knight of Time.  
  
Blood. It’s everywhere. Red and vibrant. Losing its sheen as it leaves the gray skinned container it once called home. A wound this big isn’t something a band aid could fix, isn’t something you can just shake off. No way, no how. It’s bigger than that. A rift, growing between us. A rift that turned physical. A wound from his own weapon.  
  
Himself.  
  
He was perfect. In my mind. He was everything. The light in my way, the wind in my lungs, the space that filled my time riddled heart. Tick, tick, tick, tock and it’s all gone again.  
  
Gone like the wind.  
  
Gone like the sun on a cloudy day.  
  
Gone like a void sucked into a black hole.  
  
Time has stopped.  
  
For me at least.  
  
I had him. I have him. I held him, no, hold him. He is in my arms, panting shallow. He pleas to live, to have it all erased, but there’s no life around to spare, nothing to mend the wounds. Nothing to suck the blood back into him.  
  
He doesn’t bear his cape, the burden of living a thousand lives and experiencing a thousand deaths.  
  
This is the one and only.  
  
The Knight of Blood cannot even save himself.  
  
His protector cannot even save him.  
  
His protector, his Knight, his light. I was as much of the light, the space to fill the void, the wind that he takes into his dying lungs, as he was into me.  
  
I am his world.  
  
He is mine.  
  
Mine. That is all I told him he was. I never said matespritship or courtship or even love.  
  
We fought.  
  
He yelled.  
  
I teased.  
  
He swooned.  
  
I took him.  
  
I stole him from his friends and family and this is what happens.  
  
I displayed affection yet the lack of words tore him apart.  
  
I said nothing as I watched his red, vibrant blood splatter to the ground.  
  
I said nothing as I watched him pant and cry. As red water rolled down his cheeks like rivers of blood.  
  
Rivers. There was one. A waterfall at the source.  
  
His chest, heaving and bleeding.  
  
Those lungs won’t move again.  
  
That heart won’t pulse for me again.  
  
His toes won’t curl in pleasure or nervousness.  
  
His fingers won’t cling as vocal cords vibrate moans or groans.  
  
His eyes won’t glare or stare, shut tight or glance away.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Everything is nothing now.  
  
I won’t say goodbye.  
  
Not in this kind of universe.  
  
I’ll see you again.  
  
In a dream.  
  
Or a bubble.  
  
Or as you wake up in my bed tonight.  
  
May your lungs heave for me.  
  
May your heart pound for me.  
  
May your voice cry for me.  
  
Of help or mercy or need.  
  
I’ll see your blood again, on your cheeks this time.  
  
In another time, another place, another world, another light.


End file.
